oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen
Det har nå gått to år siden den unge Sam Witwicky reddet universet fra det avgjørende slaget i krigen mellom de to ulike robot rasene. Til tross for hans ekstreme heltegjerning er Sam en helt gjennomsnittelig tenåring. En tenåring som sliter med hverdagslige bekymringer i det han skal starte på college og forlate sin kjæreste Mikaela og sine foreldre for første gang. I tillegg har han en vanskelig jobb med å forklare til sin nye venn og beskyttende robot, Bumblebee, at han skal dra vekk. Sam har som mål å leve et helt normalt liv på universitetet, men for å klare dette må han ignorere sin skjebne. Sam har gjort sitt beste for å legge konflikten i Mission City bak seg, og gjenoppta sine daglige rutiner. I mellomtiden har kampen mellom Autobotsene og Decepticons, ført til en rekke endringer. Sector 7 er oppløst og dens mest lojale soldat, Agent Simmons, har blitt avskjediget. Et nytt organ, NEST, er opprettet for å ta dens plass. Ved å bruke erfarne feltkommandører som Lennox og Epps forsøker NEST å arbeide side ved side av Autobot'ene med det mål om å hindre en dødelig konfrontasjon med Decepticons. Dessverre evner ikke den nasjonale sikkerhetsrådgiveren Theodore Galloway å forutse den ubønnhørlige faren som finnes overalt. Han motiveres av å få kontroll over alle forsvarsorganisasjoner og all deres potensielle makt samtidig som han blir kvitt alt han ser som tullete myndighetsbyråkrati. Galloway forsøker å legge ned NEST i den tro at all fare for krig er nøytralisert. Han er overbevist om at menneskene ikke har noen interesse i Autobot'enes konflikt med Decepticons. Sam har nesten vendt seg til livet på en ny skole, en ny og innpåsliten romkamerat som heter Leo og et like innpåslitent, men mye mer attraktivt, nytt bekjentskap som heter Alice. Da alt begynner å falle på plass blir han plutselig distrahert av bilder som flimrer over netthinnen som hammerslag. I frykt for at han også lider av demens som hans bestefar, forsøker Sam å holde dette hemmelig helt til han ikke kan ignorere beskjedene og symbolene som flimrer foran øynene sine. Sam blir motvillig dratt rett inn i en drakamp mellom Autobot'ene og Decepticons, hvor hele universets skjebne er i spill. Uten at han er klar over det besitter Sam, og Sam alene, nøkkelen til utfallet av kampen om den ultimate makten mellom de gode og onde. Med hjelp av sine venner, hans kamerater i NEST og til og med sine egne foreldre klarer Sam til slutt å omfavne fødselsretten til Witwicky'ene og slutter å gjemme seg fra familiearven: intet offer, ingen seier! Cast Shia LaBeouf -- Sam Witwicky Megan Fox -- Mikaela Banes Josh Duhamel -- Major Lennox Tyrese Gibson -- Sergeant Epps John Turturro -- Simmons Ramon Rodriguez -- Leo Spitz Kevin Dunn -- Ron Witwicky Julie White -- Judy Witwicky Isabel Lucas -- Alice Peter Cullen -- Voice of Optimus Prime Hugo Weaving -- Voice of Megatron Tony Todd -- Voice of The Fallen Oscar ; Nominert : Beste Lyd -- Greg P. Russell, Gary Summers, Geoffrey Patterson Kategori:Beste Lyd Kategori:2009 (Film)